


Bath Time Rituals

by Madpineapple



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Bath Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-25
Updated: 2011-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-26 12:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madpineapple/pseuds/Madpineapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel is full of surprises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath Time Rituals

It was one of the rituals that Sebastian enjoyed the most, drawing the bath of the master. Running his ungloved hands over that pale skin, lathering it with suds, pristine against creamy skin.  
And lately this little ritual started entrancing his master so much, making him arch into those lazy touches and grunting under his breath, in what Sebastian believed to be pleasure.  
But Sebastian didn't expect his master to be so powerful. Water seeped into his clothes along with a pair of curious fingers, which tugged and pried at the clothes, rubbing in lazy circles over excitement perked nipples.


End file.
